


Inexperienced

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Premature Ejaculation, inexperienced Daryl, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is not the most experienced guy in the world when it comes to sex, fortunately for him, Shane doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperienced

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to work out that he’s not had a lot of positive attention throughout his life. Daryl knows head doctors would have a field day with someone like himself, but they weren’t around no more and so the only people that knew about his lack of experience were himself, Merle (unfortunately) and now Shane. He could live with that, because though his big brother may tease the fuck out of him for not screwing everything that moves, it wasn’t like it had ever bothered him much.

Shane knowing was something else though.

Because Shane could do something about it, and it seemed the man he’d come to think of as his partner kind of liked the idea of him being inexperienced. In fact even though they’d only ever really spoken about it when they were drunk, it seemed Shane could read between the lines and knew exactly how little experience he really had. Plus the other man liked to talk, he liked to tease with his words and fingers and that meant that any dignity Daryl thought he had went straight out the window.

“You like that?” Shane asks him and Daryl has to wonder why the man always asks questions of him when they’re like this. As if he didn’t know the answer already. “You like when I do this to you?”

He doesn’t reply, instead Daryl bites on his lower lip and knots his fingers in the hair at the back of Shane’s head. Right now he’s in Shane’s lap, legs apart, pants long gone somewhere on the floor, facing the other man and feeling like a damned idiot as he’s picked apart so easily. Shane could read him in more ways than one and right now the other man seemed to be delighting in getting him squirming and moaning in want. Sitting in nothing more than a vest and his underwear whilst Shane is fully clothed makes him feel like an idiot, he’s self-conscious at the best of times, but right now he feels like he’s being examined in the worst of ways.

But then Shane’s teeth scrape over his neck, nibbling over his pulse point and he can forget himself for just a moment. Instead he’s only able to feel the tingle of excitement through his body, making him arch in to Shane’s chest and tighten his grip on the other man’s shirt with a low moan. In moments like this he didn’t have to think, he just had to feel and that made it so much easier to just lose himself in Shane and everything he says.

“Tell me.” Shane murmurs to him, lips dragging over his shoulder, trailing his teeth over Daryl’s flesh before biting down a little when there’s no response. “Tell me how much you like it.” It’s not being asked of him, it’s being demanded of him and fuck Daryl hates and loves just how much it turns him on when Shane takes complete control over him like this.

“Fuck Shane.” Because words are hard when he can barely think straight. “You know I like it, stop asking dumb questions.” He ends up moaning, moving to bury his face in Shane’s neck, hips bucking closer as his body reacts to all the sensations being pushed through it.

A hand moves to press against his crotch, giving him something to press against as he moves. It’s much needed and despite himself Daryl finds himself bucking against it, biting on his lower lip to stop the pathetic whines of want coming from his throat. Shane loves those noises, he knows he does and it’s no surprise when the fingers over his crotch squeeze a little to get his attention and to make him whine again.

“Oh please, you know you like it when I talk to you.” Shane coos, actually fucking coos to him. It’s awful, he should be embarrassed and ashamed, but fuck he loves it. Shane is right, he loves being talked through it, and having Shane coax him past every little bit of unease and inexperience he has makes it all so much better and easier to lose himself in. Fingers tug at his underwear, shifting them enough to ease his cock out the opening on the front, making him flush as Shane wraps his hand around his length with a small squeeze. “Look at you, so hard you’re already leaking all over my hand.”

He is. Already he’s leaking and panting desperately, moving his hips up into Shane’s body, letting his cock slide in his partner’s grip and groaning at the feel of it. It’s pathetic really, to be so worked up over what was really nothing in the grand scheme of things, but right now his body just feels on fire with want. It wasn’t fair, Shane wasn’t even the littlest bit underdressed and already he was reducing Daryl to this.

Huffing a little he pulls away from Shane’s neck, scowling at him as much as he can with his cheeks flushed red with a mix of lust and embarrassment. “Shut up Walsh.” He growls, trying to look intimidating, trying to take back some small element of control even if it doesn’t feel as comfortable to do so. But then Shane strokes over him again, flicking his wrist in that way that makes him gasp and moan again as fingers move to drag over the sensitive head of his cock.

Shane grins to him, lifting his legs a little and moving Daryl’s body along with it, making him drop a little closer due to gravity and have to brace himself on Shane’s chest. “You don’t want that.” His partner fucking purrs to him, rubbing over his cock for a moment, leaning close enough to rest their foreheads together and Daryl knows Shane can feel every pant of his breath over his lips. “Not when I can hold you here, stroke over your cock and tell you how fucking hot it is to have you like this. Sitting in my lap, squirming and panting like a bitch in heat.”

It’s true. He knows it’s true but dammit he’s not going to just sit here and take it. “I ain’t no bitch.” Daryl snarls, trying to glare but finding his eyes can only make it to half-mast when Shane rubs his thumb over the tip of his dick. Whimpering a little he lifts a hand to bite down on his knuckles, clutching at Shane’s shirt with his other hand and trying to shift back from where he’s caught.

Shaking his head Shane grins at him, voice low, dangerous when he’s like this and Daryl knows that he never had any control of this situation in the first place. “Nah you ain’t, but that don’t mean you don’t want it like one.” Shane tells him before moving to bite at his neck again; digging in his teeth hard enough to leave a mark and fuck Shane knows what that does to him.

“Fuck, Shane…” He pants, eyes dropping closed as his cock drools pre-come over Shane’s fingers and his underwear, the slow rub of Shane’s fist over him making that intensity burn within him. “Slow down.” He murmurs a little, trying to push himself back, trying to stop himself from giving in so easily even if he does want it.

“Don’t think I will, not unless you tell me you don’t want this.” Shane moves to kiss his lips hard, his free hand moving up to knot in Daryl’s hair and keep him steady as he drags his tongue over his lips. It’s perfect and everything he wants and doesn’t want all at once. Groaning into the kiss he loves when Shane owns him like this, taking control, kissing him hard, only letting him stroke with his tongue when Shane wanted him to. Whimpering a little he bucks into Shane’s fist, his hips rocking lightly in need even if he wants to make this last.

Clutching at Shane’s shirt even harder he can feel the fabric strain beneath his tight grip as he tries to shift back, finding Shane dragging him nearer and stroking over his cock faster. Shaking his head he’s not sure which answer is the right one, wants and needs mixing together in his head that’s so full of lust right now. “I do, I do want this, but I want…”

“Tell me.” Shane cuts him off. Demanding again, voice confident in a way that Daryl could never manage in situations like this and he fucking loves when he uses that voice. “Tell me what you want Daryl. Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Shane is in control of him, owning him completely, taking away all of his worries and shame and replacing them with lust and want, making him want o beg and moan for more and yet arch away to make it stop for just a moment.

Shivering a little he can’t stop his hips from bucking upwards into Shane’s grip, his own pre-come making it slick, making it feel so good to have his cock in Shane’s hand. “Shane, Shane stop or I’m gonna come.” He admits, biting on his lip for a moment to try and get his body to listen, trying to get himself to stop thrusting like an animal. “You have to stop please.” He begs, but fuck his cock is achingly hard, his body is trembling in need and Shane knows how to read him so well.

“Why’d you want me to stop?” His partner asks and dammit he both does and doesn’t want him to stop right now and Shane sounds so put out that he might want him to stop and he never wants to make Shane think he doesn’t want him. Gritting his teeth Daryl shakes his head, eyes screwed up tight as Shane strokes over him again, lingering on the head of his cock and rubbing over the slit. “Maybe I want to make you come like this.”

Shaking his head more vigorously Daryl knows he must look a fool, straddling Shane’s lap and moaning, bucking into his fist and yet begging for him to stop for just a moment. “Please, please stop Shane I want to come with you inside me.” He manages, stuttering on the words, finding his breathing hitching in his chest as Shane rubs over his cock again.

“Yeah?” And Shane is fucking grinning at him, licking over his lips before looking down to where his cock is fucking hard as anything and desperate for more. “Yeah you want my cock inside of you?”

Biting on his bottom lip Daryl isn’t exactly sure what game Shane is playing right now, but he both wants to smack him and kiss him at the same time. He manages something in-between, head butting at Shane’s shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut when Shane rubs over his cock again, stroking over him harder, faster, rubbing him until he’s squirming and begging for his body to just hang on a little longer. “Hurry up!”

The only thing Shane hurries up is the pace of his fist, squeezing him tighter, jerking his cock until he can feel himself leaking pre-come over them both. “Fuck I love it when you beg for me.” Shane tells him, his free hand tangling in Daryl’s hair, tugging him back just enough so Shane can watch him as he squirms and tries to hold himself back. “You’re so desperate for me aren’t you?”

Yes he is and right now he’s not sure just how much longer he can last. Shane is watching him, not letting him turn away or bury himself in his shoulder as his hips buck again of their own violation. He both loves and hates how well Shane can read him and when he sees that glint in his partner’s eye he knows that he’s not going to manage to stop himself any longer.

Shane’s fist jerks him faster and Daryl can’t help himself, like a barrier has been dropped he gives in, his body overtaking any thought for the future and just taking what it wants right now. His hips buck and thrust into Shane’s fist, his body giving up all tension and letting it all come naturally. He fucks Shane’s fist, feeling his fingers tighten in Shane’s shirt, feeling Shane’s thumb swipe across the slit of his cock and rub more pre-come into the sensitive glands and he can’t, he just can’t.

“Fuck!”

He’s coming. He both wants to and doesn’t want to but he is and it’s perfect and awful and everything mixed together all at once. Daryl feels himself buck one last time with a whimper, body tensing as every muscle seizes and then it’s overwhelming him, a wave of intensity sweeping over his whole body. Biting on his knuckles again doesn’t stop anything except his whimpers and even then only slightly. His cock jerks in Shane’s grip, spilling his come over them both in milky white streaks that just keep coming with each new wave that crashes over his nerve endings.

“Yeah that’s good huh?” And Shane is fucking watching him come, milking his cock in time with each spurt and groaning in time with him. “You feel good don’t you? Damn Daryl, you need this so much.” Shane tells him, coaxing him, talking him through it as his body trembles, aftershocks running through him as come continues to leak from his cock. “Look at you, so fucking desperate you couldn’t even wait for me could you? Yeah look at you, covered in your own come because you couldn’t even wait. Was it that good? Huh? Did it feel that good?”

He knows Shane is talking to him, asking him questions, stroking over his spent dick one last time before moving to drag him nearer as his body relaxes. But right now a mass of shame and embarrassment is rearing its ugly head inside of him, and looking down at the spatters of come all over them he feels it’s deserved. Feeling the blush strike up over his cheeks he relinquishes the hold his teeth have on his knuckles, breathing stuttered as his now sated brain puts together what had just happened.

Shane is still watching him, hands running down over his back and fuck he can’t look at him right now. “Y-yeah.” Burying his head in Shane’s shoulder Daryl can feel himself blushing, ashamed of himself and his lack of control. “Fucking told you to stop.” He points out, not trying to misplace the blame but just desperate to prove that he had fucking tried his best to warn Shane.

“Didn’t want to.” His partner tells him, letting him bury himself away even as he holds him close, the pair of them covered in his come and fuck he should really do something about that. “I like seeing you like that. You know how sexy it is when you can’t hold back because of what I’m doing?” Shane mutters in his ear but right now the mountain of embarrassment is hard to climb from Daryl’s side of the conversation.

His inexperience isn’t exactly a secret between them, but he thought he had more control of himself than that. “Can’t help it.” He huffs, hating his lack of ability to stop himself and how he’d just let himself get carried away before they’d even really gotten fucking started.

“I know. I like that.” Shane is telling him with a grin, dragging him away from hiding in his shoulder and trying to meet his eyes. “I like having you desperate and unable to stop yourself.”

“Shane stop it…” He murmurs, blush still evident, shame still rocking through him and hating feeling like nothing more than an inexperienced idiot trying to wade their way through the unknown.

Then Shane is there, moving close to kiss him softly, dragging his mind away from himself and back onto him. When the other man rests their foreheads together it eases him, the familiar motion one of trust between them, something he knows was there to reassure him when he felt unsteady. “I’m not making fun of you.” Shane points out with a little smile before continuing. “It really does turn me on getting you like that. I know this is all new to you and getting to be the one that does that to you?” For a moment Shane pauses and Daryl wonders why until the other man gives a small moan into the air between them. “God you just look so hot, squirming in my lap like that, all flushed and trying to stop yourself.”

Licking over his own lips Daryl isn’t quite sure whether to believe it or not, but Shane has never lied to him yet and he’s certain he could read Shane as well as the other man could read him. “Yeah?” He ends up asking, moving to kiss Shane again lightly.

“Yeah.” And then Shane is taking his wrist and moving his hand down between them to cup at his crotch, to feel the very prominent and very desperate bulge of Shane’s cock in his pants. “Look how much I like it. Getting you off like that makes me so fucking hard.” Shane growls to him, breathing heavy as Daryl’s fingers squeeze over him briefly.

Well it would be rude of Daryl not to return the favour and well it seems Shane really did enjoy getting to watch him get off like that. Wriggling back a little in Shane’s lap he balances himself easily, grabbing to untuck Shane’s shirt from his waistband and drag it up off of his body. “Tell me more.” He instructs as best he can, even if taking the lead didn’t come naturally he knew Shane would soon take control if he let him know what he wanted. Dragging open Shane’s belt and flies he helps the other man free his hard cock, wrapping his fingers around the length lightly before stroking him, getting a moan in reply. “Tell me how to want me to t-touch your cock.”

And if Shane notices his stutter and how he’s blushing again, he doesn’t mention it and Daryl is grateful that Shane can read him so well. 


End file.
